


TTSS Files: Red Eye Wars

by AntiSkeletalOfTTSS



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiSkeletalOfTTSS/pseuds/AntiSkeletalOfTTSS
Summary: This TTSS Files story is based on the Red Eyes Gang.
Relationships: Anti/Lotus Virus/Rurik Circuit/Goth Frame/Palette Cray/Crisis





	TTSS Files: Red Eye Wars

This future TTSS Files piece is currently on hold to be written, please stand by.

Written by Circuit, Mirage, Monotone, And more.


End file.
